Elliot Parr
The Start Elliot Parr was born in 1999 May, 4th In Buffalo New York. He was born into a Middle class family with great parents and a good childhood environment. His Father, Erza, was a part-time bartender and his mother, Kelly, a full time nurse. Since his father was at home a lot, the two spent time together most days. Three years later Elliot's father and mother had another child. It was a boy, John was the name, and Elliot made it his duty to protect him with his life. 2009 hit, The Black Mesa Incident occurred, and with Elliot being so young and unaware, most of the anonymous portal happenings around the world did not phase him. His parents however, were deeply concerned. The word portal simply put them off as a sign of misfortune. This caused them to do everything they could to protect their children, asking family all around if they had any suitable places to stay. After hours of calls, they got in contact with Elliot's dad's second cousin, Vilkas that had land out in the woods. He offered to let them to stay there in a year when he was out during hunting season again, and his parents accepted happily. The Seven Hour War 2010 came along fast, with something known as the Seven hour war, following. The alien union, known as The Combine, clashed with Earth's forces. Elliot Parr and his family were barely able to leave the city. It wasn't even hunting season yet, but for their lives, they fled en route to Vilkas' cottage. As the saying went, it was better for them to be safe than sorry and they avoided death, just barely. Their truck ran out of gas just before they got to the land so they had to hike the rest of the way. It was a long and tiresome journey. Being a small child, Elliot complained from time to time, hushed as soon as he spoke by his mother who was very irritable and afraid. Elliot did not understand what was going on, afterwards keeping quiet as he was told, being so naive. After a six hour hike, they eventually made it to Vilkas' cottage, that didn't have power, the place was empty with no Vilkas to be seen, but was furnished and was large enough for the family to live. Although the food supply was low, there was a cellar. It contained a decent sized solar powered mini farm fit for growing Cabbage, potatoes, and carrots. They lived in the dark not being able to get a hold of anyone they lived in the woods for years. 2038 The Spotlight Lots of time passed, his parents were older now, Elliot all grown up. They never heard or saw anything out of the ordinary within all of the years they've lived out in the remote wilderness. One day that all changed. Off in the distance, there was a roaring, an echoing of machinery, sounding monstrously grand. It shook the entire forest, scaring birds and animals by the dozens. The first thing they noticed were the heards of deers rushing unnaturally by the cottage. Elliot did not know what to do, he was just a farmer, he never lived a normal life, never had proper education, raised and home-schooled by his mother and father. The wilderness was all he knew, and as such, he rushed inside, yelling, gathering his elderly mother and father's attention, they were gone. Elliot's eyes widened as his heart pumped pure fear through his veins. He could hear something on top of the roof, and after that, the screams of his brother outside. As he turned, he yelled and called for his name. Shock gripped over him, overwhelming him, the last thing he heard were the sounds. "Targetting Bio signature." echoed behind him as he felt something strike his head. He fell into darkness. When he awoke he was in a white room, his family all around him, was this heaven? Had he died? He couldn't be sure. The last thing he heard were the noises, "Welcome to Paradigm, Citizen, welcome to the future." Timeline:Flux Events remained the same until 2020. Elliot Parr was only 21 at the time, in his early days of survival when his little brother went missing on a hunting party. His Mother and Father were the realistic sort and deemed him dead, but Elliot could not accept this. The last thing he gave his parents was his love as he set out to look for his brother. His father gave him something, stopping him before he left, a family photo of them. Afterwards his Father told him to "Never look back...Or the past will consume you..." and on that note, he left on his own to look for his lost brother. Three months later he returned home to find it a massive ash pile with two skeletons holding each other at the front of the house. Elliot was flooded with sorrow, as he broke down, he didn't know what to do other than to bury them properly. Angered, he looked around trying to find any evidence of who did this. Eventually, he found massive tire tracks and followed them. They lead to some kind of building, transformed with strange barriers of energy. This was known as an Overwatch FOB. Elliot took cover in nearby bushes, and to his surprise he noticed them, tall, massive men-like figures clad in blue uniforms with glowing blue eyes, thick armor, dragging him, dragging John. Elliot knew he couldn't take them on alone, pulling back deep into the forest not knowing what he was looking at or what these things wanted with his brother but he knew he couldn't just leave him, he wasn't a coward. Afterwards, he suddenly heard it, the sounds of deep, alien-like voices, yelling at him, he'd been spotted. Quickly he picked himself up and ran like the wind back deep into the forest. Elliot was used to moving quickly through the forest to hunt deer and other small prey. He made his way back to the house, but something caught his eye when he got back. He noticed the farm cellar was untouched by the fire other than a bit of burn marks on the wood. He entered and looked around to find a trunk that his father kept his items in. Elliot knew this had to carry something of importance so he popped it open and sure enough, found his dad's rifle with a letter on it bearing Elliot's name. He took the letter and rifle, setting out back to the FOB weeks later ready to find his brother and hopefully get him out alive. His burning vengeance left him with no other choice, he had nothing left in the world that was worth it but John. As he approached he noticed it's heavily guarded entrance again, cautiously scanning for any possible ways in. Elliot entered through one of the back routes around the perimeter. Afterwards, one of the large men spotted him, charging towards him with the intention of knocking him out. To avoid notoriety, Elliot stood his ground, heard pounding, raising his arms, taking a hit from the powerful soldier's gun, he fell backwards, staggering, but this fight wasn't over. Elliot filled with adrenaline rolled out of the way of another crushing blow coming straight towards him. He decided to take out his knife, jumping on the soldier's back jamming it into the back of his mask on the softer area multiple times until it fell. After a few moments of silence, Elliot stopped silent his face twisting up in regret and confusion, who were these people? Elliot heard some kind of radio pinging, more soldiers would be there soon, but he had to know, had to know the people he was dealing with. He pried the mask from the soldiers head and to his surprise, it was him, it was his brother. His face was shaved, branded with some kind of symbol on his head, he hear was shaved and he was pale as ever. He had just killed his brother. He screamed loudly, falling to his brother's chest. He was too late. Minutes later he gathered himself, leaving the weapons behind and left the FOB never turning back again. Curiosity After months of traveling alone and weary, Elliot stumbled upon a clearing that was seemingly void of life. He favored the silence because it allowed him to get things done easier. After looking for a rather secluded area, Elliot settled. Before he could even settle, something very strange happened, people, locals of the area poured in, swarming him with information and questions. At this point he was dumbfounded that people could even exist and be so friendly in spite of the hellhole the Earth had become, perhaps he was just so focused on his brothers murder, everybody had to pay for it. Elliot kept away from people at first, cowering away in his little shell of a shelter like a hermit, he wasn't ready for them yet. After a while, Elliot gathered himself and took a chance on one individual named Desmond. Most people in the area hated him for his loud mouthed nature but Elliot didn't find him to be that way, liking him a lot. For a while, Elliot followed Desmond around like a dog, it had been a while since he had had any humanly contact that he felt he could trust. Elliot considered Desmond to be a true friend of the outside world. One day that all changed when Desmond was no where to be found. After Desmond was gone, it left Elliot alone with nothing but his thoughts to get the better of him as he started to fall back into a pit of black. Things seemed bleak and hopeless for days, all of the other people went their separate ways, wanderers, travelers, vagabonds without purpose. That bleakness changed when Elliot met someone by the name of Akule, an older man, in his mid forties that reminded Elliot a lot of his father. He took a very strong liking to Akule as he helped him out of his emotional rut, fed him and got him well situated with supplies. This is also where Elliot first meat the Nu, And things responsiable for taking his brother and turning him into the monster he killed, The UU, The Nu made quick work of a stray Ota unit with a grenade with the Ota dead Elliot took it apon himself to take a trophy a badly damaged Sub-machine gun. As he takes the trophy a Nu Unit says to him " Nice little trophy yeah?" Elliot later finds out that this unit is 581 a very distingused unit among the Nu. As time moved on Elliot became more outgoing talking to more people and making new friends as he went along slowly starting to come out of the dark shell that he was confined into, But the next person that Elliot will meet will affect him greatly for quiet some time to come.Anderson from what Elliot could tell Anderson was apart of the United states Military before the invasion from the Combine, And didn't seem to take the loss to well. Elliot first meet Anderson when he had a gun trained on a Nu unit, Elliot fearing for the units life and Anderson's tried to help by getting evloved trying to talk Anderson down. All Elliot go in responce was the rambalings of a scared man with his back to a wall mentaly, As more units arrived Anderson ran off into the nearby tunnel, Elliot tried his best to follow Anderson with abit of pay off finding a trail leading to a sewer tunnel. Before Elliot could enter the tunnel manhacks started to swarm the area attacking anything that moved, Elliot left with no choice had to open fire into them to prevent any injures and fled into the tunnel but to no avail, More manhacks were in the tunnel and Elliot tried his best to gun them down but more kept coming, Then suddenly bullets smached into the manhacks sending them into bits. Anderson came around a corner in the tunnel and ordered Elliot to follow him if he wants to live, Elliot not having any time to think followed him his body going onto auto pilot as he kept pace with Anderson over the rough footing. Finally they stopped into a small bunker like tunnel with blast doors, Anderson quickly rushing over to a consule and types into it with great haste as more manhacks started to round the corner of the tunnel. As the blast doors shudder shut the manhacks scrap and cut on the outter layers with no avail and disapear after a few moments, This is where Anderson turned to Elliot and started to talk to him about how the Nu isn't what they seem, And that he shouldn't trust them. Elliot not having it since he found the Nu to be very trust worthy tried to stick up for them by arugeing the opposite of the statments that were said. After a good amount of bickering Elliot and Anderson could hear a person yelling from the other side of the lbast door. Anderson then gave Elliot a choice follow him or stay behind and be " A disgrace to humanity". Elliot pondering on this tries to rack his brain to find the right words but is rendered speakless, Then Anderson gets up walking over to the consule and types quickly into it and then opens the doors running out of the other tunnel as NU started to swarm in Elliot wasn't able to make up his mind fast enough and his mind started to shatter as he would try to pursue Anderson to the best of his ability's but fail lossing his trail, This event brought up a flash back from his past reminding him of what he had done and he lost it infront of a unit. He explained what he had done. He later got a hold of himself growing angery and ashamed of crying infront of someone and gathered his things for a scavaging trip, He went out planning to only go out for a few weeks but the way things went weren't In Elliots favor. After about three weeks into the trip Elliot stumbled apon a decent gear cache finding a Rifle, ammo, Some low grade armor along with alot more, But He was cut short as a group of cannibles appeared from the brush flinging spears and firing off guns right at him. Elliot was shot in the shoulder he ran firing off round not paying anyattention if they hit or not but he jsut ran useing the tree's as cover bobbing and weaving inbetween them as bullets hit the trees and whizzed by him. After hours of running Elliot collapsed and started to clean the would His heart pounding in his head and every inch of him hurt and ached, But after cleaning the would and finding some small game he rested with gun in hand. Then he started his hike back not having anywhere else to go and too paranoid to stay where he is, Weeks later he was finally back he retruned back to the place he stayed, Elliot liked the silence liked the way you could get so much done with out all of the extra noise. So he picked out the most isolated spot he could find, And it was right next to a nest of zombies which would keep him on his toes and his skills sharp. After a time Elliot starts to make more friends in the NU, Rose Darion another well respected unit in the Nu that Elliot meet one day after scavanging for food. The first thing that Elliot noticed was that she seemed different from the other units and more friendlier emotion wise other than that she doesn't seem to smile that much. Elliot now some what out of his shell follows around Rose and 581 when he can trying to relax and make more friends as he gradually breaks out of shell more and more. New Union (To be Started) After what seemed like a very long time in this new world that Elliot has been exploring, He accepted an offer he was giving by the Standing commander of the FOB 00707 after being exploded by a grenade while aiding in trying to capture a UU unit that stumbled into the area.Category:People